


Something to Protect

by Dr_J33



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe talks to his future father in law, F/M, Short, when there’s barely any content for your ship:, ”i’ll Write it myself”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: In the dead of night, Gilbert receives an unexpected visitor with something very important to tell him.Some post time skip spoilers. No big plot stuff, just supports.





	Something to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this isn’t my best, but there was an Ashe and Annette shapes hole I needed to fill. 
> 
> Anyways, ch12 blue lions gave me a bunch of ideas for this the moment Gilbert appeared with Ashe. Spoilers for their supports.
> 
> Enjoy

The night air was cold that evening.

Gilbert was in the old monastery chapel, praying as he always did on such nights.

“Dear goddess above... please forgive my fail-“

“Sir Gilbert!”

Gilbert stopped and turned around, looking for the source of his interruption. Standing before him was a young adult he knew well: Ashe, the silver haired archer he had taken under his wing after the fall of the monastery. 

“Oh, good evening Ashe.”

“Do you have a moment?” He asked.

Gilbert was immediately skeptical. Ashe normally wasn’t out this late, so whatever drove him to seek Gilbert out this late had piqued his curiosity.

“Sure. What do you need?”

Ashe swallowed nervously and looked away.

“Well sir... I’ve been thinking about what you told me before....” 

Gilbert scratched his chin.

“That being?”

“As a knight I need something to fight for.” Ashe continued. 

Gilbert nodded, recalling the conversation they had.

“Ah Yes... the ideals of your-“

“No- ah, well...”

Ashe looked around awkwardly.

“I uh...”

Ashe looked down and rubbed his arm anxiously.

“... I found something else to protect.”

“Oh?”

Ashe cleared his throat before continuing. 

“There’s someone important to me.... someone I care about... their enthusiasm...their smile... I wish to protect it alongside everything else I’m fighting for.”

Gilbert crossed his arms, seeing where Ashe was going with this conversation.

“In love it seems.”

Ashe nodded as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

“Simply put yes.”

“Oh there’s nothing wrong with that.” Said Gilbert “Many knights are motivated by love.”

“Oh I’m sure, it’s just... who I’ve fallen for.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

“Who rarely matters in these circumstances”

Ashe seemed to get more nervous as the conversation continued, his hands shaking slightly as he continued to speak.

“Well sir... it’s someone in the army...”

Gilbert shook his head.

“As long as your feelings don’t distract you on the battlefield...” Gilbert began “But understand that if both of you are fighting, the chances of one of you not making it home increases.”

He turned his gaze to the floor solemnly.

“I have seen many such relationships end in tragedy on the field of battle.” 

“Oh I doubt that would happen,” Said Ashe “She’s a very skilled Mage, nothing can take her down.”

Gilbert chuckled.

“A mage... is it that Mercedes girl?”

“Oh no no no, we’re just friends.” Ashe clarified.

“Then Lysythia perhaps.” 

“Actually no.”

Gilbert took a seat on one of the benches in the church. He had a feeling this conversation could go on for awhile.

“Please don’t tell me it’s Manuela...”

Ashe stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the accusation. 

“OH HEAVENS NO!”

“Well you aren’t leaving too many options now are you?” Said Gilbert. “Other than them the only other Mages are-“

“It’s Annette Sir.”

Gilbert froze. Ashe’s face was a bright red now, and he was trying his best not to make direct eye contact with the older knight.

Typically in these situations, the father would get angry and say something about how he’ll neuter the suitor in question if he so much as looks at his daughter.

Not Gilbert, the older man just raised an eyebrow. He was surprised by this new information, but he knew Ashe well enough. He was a good man with the potential to be an even greater knight. The only thing that worried him was how nervous Ashe was about this.

“Oh? My daughter you say.”

Ashe nodded.

“We got along very well at the monastery when we were students.” He began “After we met back up we talked more and... well sir she’s amazing.”

A smile crept its way onto the youth’s face.

“Shes smart, always optimistic, beau-“

Gilbert held out a hand to cut him off. 

“I think I know my daughter well enough to know what people would love about her.” Said Gilbert. “And you have no need to be nervous.”

Ashe took a step back.

“Right... my apologies... I expected you to be more angry about me courting your daughter.” 

“Not if it’s you Ashe.” He continued. “You’ve traveled with me for five years, and you’ve known Annette even longer than that. I know I can trust you with her.”

Gilbert shifted in his seat.

“But let me ask you something.” 

Gilbert got back up and walked over to Ashe.

“Are you prepared to walk by her side forever? Will you show her the same respect that you would show your own lord? Are you prepared to lay down your life for her, if the need arises?”

Ashe looked at the floor for a second, then locked eyes with Gilbert, his viridian orbs burning with determination. 

“Without a doubt in my mind sir.” 

Gilbert smiled and put a hand on Ashe’s shoulder.

“I told you before that you would become a great knight... and now I can tell you’ll be an even better husband too. Better than me at least.”

The blush returned on Ashe’s face.

“It’s a bit soon for that...”

“Oh I’m aware, but when that day does come.... you have my blessing.”

Ashe’s eyes widened. 

“Oh wow.... thank you Sir.”

“Think nothing of it. If she is happy with you, then I too am happy.”

Gilbert turned his attention back to the rubble before him.

“It is late... you should return to your quarters....”

“Yes... good night Sir Gilbert.”

Gilbert nodded.

“Good night Ashe.”

Ashe departed with a smile on his face, allowing Gilbert to return to his prayers.

——

As Ashe left the cathedral, he noticed Annette herself, standing outside by the doorway.

“Oh Annette... were you-“

“Listening in? I was. And I apologize.”

Ashe nodded. 

“... your father likes me.” 

“That’s a new discovery for you?” She asked “I thought that was very obvious.”

“I was worried that he wouldn’t be alright with us...”

Annette smiled and took Ashe’s hand into her own.

“You had nothing to worry about...”

Annette began to lead Ashe away from the cathedral.

“And another thing Ashe. You don’t need to worry about protecting me.” Said Annette “I can handle myself on the battlefield.”

The young couple exchanged a warm smile towards one another. Their tender moment came to an abrupt end however as Annette tripped over a crate and fell, talking Ashe down with her. The two laid on the ground for a few seconds in awkward silence before Annette broke the silence.

“....this isn’t the battlefield. It doesn’t count.”

——-

Gilbert heard the commotion of crates falling over outside the chapel and let out a quiet sigh before bringing his hands together in prayer.

“Dear Goddess, please watch over those two for as long as they are together...” he prayed. “May they be eternally happy, safe, and aware of their surroundings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Also please somebody make more content for this ship.
> 
> I’m starting up more college classes soon, so things might slow down in terms of my writing. I do have stuff in the works though. 
> 
> Anyways I’ll see you all in the next- *crashed into a crate* .... how did I even do that!? I’m a disembodied block of text representing the speech of the author!
> 
> ... until next time.


End file.
